


The Dark Emperor

by i_die_for_descendants



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Awesome Leia Organa, Bisexual Padmé Amidala, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Buzz Droids (Star Wars), Child Luke Skywalker, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dark Leia Organa, Dark Padmé Amidala, Dead Sheev Palpatine, Death Star, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Imperial Luke Skywalker, Jedi, Leia Organa Deserves Better, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Mentioned Yoda (Star Wars), Multi, Other, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala Lives, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Prince Luke Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Code, Sith Empire, Sith Leia Organa, Sith Luke Skywalker, Sith Padmé Amidala, Sith Training, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_die_for_descendants/pseuds/i_die_for_descendants
Summary: What if Padme Amidala had not died due to Anakin's force hold but instead lived? What if Anakin had not lost his battle with Obi-Wan but instead prevailed and did not need the assistance of Chancellor Palpatine to live as Darth Vader? His only inhuries being his pre-exiting ones? What if Anakin had actually overthrown Palpatine like he had planned and ruled the galaxy alongside his wife Padme and raised his children Luke and Leia as the prince and princess of their great empire? What will happen to Luke an Leia, who once fought their father when they are now raised by him and under sith ideals none the less? The jedi have fallen but Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala have not, they will rise, erasing the era of the jedi and the sith, and bringing on a new era of leadership in their galactic empire,
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	The Dark Emperor

‘It’s over Anakin I have the high ground’ Obi-Wan held his arms out, trying to show the padawan the pointlessness of his actions now, there was no chance of his winning this.

‘You underestimate my power’ he edged forward looking at the distance between his master and himself, as well as the lava and the land his master stood on. In that moment it dawned upon Obi-Wan that the boy intended to jump.

‘Don’t try it’ he warned the boy frantically shaking his head, he couldn’t make it, and even if he did Obi-Wan knew what he would have to do if he did, Palpatine had completely brain washed him, the jedi code would call for him to be tried, but there was no jedi council anymore, thanks to the boy standing in front of him – he would have to die and Obi-Wan would have to be the one to kill him, if he didn’t then he was almost certain that Anakin would kill him as he had been trying to do this entire time. He doubted mercy was in his plan for his master.

The boy leaped up into the air and saw that as he flew over Obi-Wan's head his master lift his lightsaber slicing the boy in two and leaving him to be engulfed by the lava and die, he returned to the moment he was in the future he had seen giving him fair warning of his mater’s plan for him and as he drew closer to his jedi master he threw his lightsaber at the man below him cutting his arm that held his lightsaber completely off as he fell to the floor in an agonizing pain, a scream coming from his lips as he fell away from his arm and so too did he leave his lightsaber in his arms grip. The boy landed behind his master on his two feet as he had planned despite his doubt and laughed looking down at Obi-Wan, lifting his lightsaber and retracting the laser so that only the handle remained, as he placed it in his pocket and turned to look down at his master who had fallen slightly down the volcanic hill in pain.

‘Well master despite your warnings it would appear I have the high ground now’ he lifted his masters arm and threw it at the shriveled man in mockery, ‘look now we are just a the same, each missing an arm, but only one of us will make it out of here’ he turned away as the lava rose higher, it would finish him off, he wasn’t worth wasting any more time on, he had to find Padme he had changed one future and he would change hers.

‘I loved you Anakin!’ the boy turned to face him once again he had gotten onto to his knees, he couldn’t tell if his screams were due to anger at the boy or the agonizing pain he must have been in ‘you were like a brother to me!’

‘And I hate you!’ he kicked him back and he was closer to the lava than he had been previously, the fear rising in the jedi masters tear stained eyes as he looked at his padawan, ‘you were over critical, you never listened, you constantly undermined me, you doubted me no matter how many times I proved myself to you despite your impossible standards, hell you didn’t even want to train me you only did it because master Qui-Gon wanted you to, you were a notable adversary Obi-Wan but do not insult me by spewing such lies, you never cared for me your precious jedi code forbids it’

‘You broke it Anakin did you not? With Padme, is it so hard to believe that I might? After all the years we spent together you really think it impossible that I loved you?’ he once again rose to his knees as Anakin turned away in his anger.

‘Shut up’ he hissed between gritted teeth in his anger.

‘I lost my master when i was not much younger than you are now, I felt like I had no one, and then there was you’ he rose to his feet, ‘this little boy, with no one else but me, and yes I was hesitant about you but you were always more than a padawan Anakin’

‘Stop it, I mean it!’ his anger rising like the hot lava that spewed around them.

‘I lost my master and I became one not much later than that, but despite all of these years I still remember that feeling Anakin, losing a master no matter what your feelings on them are is difficult’ he walked towards the boy ‘you can come back from this, there is nothing you can’t come back from just stop... stop and we can fix all of this... together’

‘You’re wrong’ he turned to face him trying his hardest to keep calm ‘I can't come back from this, because there’s nothing to go back to, don't you see? Ive toppled the great jedi order, and even if I hadn't, I wouldn’t go back, and definitely not with you’

‘Anakin please’ he put his arm out and touched the boy's chest trying his hardest to console him with his touch, but to Anakin all he could reasonably be doing was looking for his light saber he removed the man's hand in frustration, he planned to trick him and kill him, of course he did. Any chance of Anakin stopping all of this faded away as these thoughts creeped into his mind.

‘I think not’ he bluntly answered his master's question, much to Obi-Wan's disappointment.

‘Anakin-’

‘I said shut up!’ the young boy ignited his lightsaber stabbing the man in the chest, much like he had told him his master had before he died he pulled the man forward and whispered in his ear, ‘you don’t tell me what to do anymore master’ before pushing him back as he lay before him dead on the rocky terrain.

The boy returned once again to the ship in which he had found Padme... where Obi-Wan had surprised him exiting from the ship after she had spoken of how wrong his plans were, anger rose once again in the boy's blood. His previous master had turned Padme against him, he had filled her head with evil thoughts and ideas of how everything he was trying to do, everything he had done for him, for her, was bad. She would have understood, he would make her understand... he laughed at the idea, he had never been able to make Padme do anything she hadn't wanted to, that’s what was so difficult about the beginning of their professional relationship, her inclination to do what she thought best, despite the guidance of others including himself, they were a lot alike in that manner, he too was considered a loose cannon in that respect always doing what he saw fit despite the input of... of Obi-Wan. He removed the thought from his mind, seeing as it would only anger him again and his anger had already caused him to force choke Padme, something he never wished to do, he did not wish to hurt her more. She would understand, he would explain it to her, he would work for her forgiveness although he knew it would take time.

He looked down at her, even in this state she was beautiful, she looked so peaceful almost like she was sleeping, he hadn't seen her this calm in a while and while he was obviously sorry that he had hurt her, he found comfort in her peaceful look and hoped that she could finally get some well-deserved rest despite the circumstances that caused it. He kneeled down lifting his wife in his arms and scooping her up as he rose with her in his grasp. He walked up the ship’s ramp laying her down gently, placing a kiss on her forehead before sitting in front of the ships control panel, he had to get her help, if he didn’t, they would have to conceive their child here, which wasn’t exactly viable. He did not want the beautiful and joyous occasion of his child’s birth to be in the same location as the death of his evil betraying former master, he would not let that man ruin his child’s birth for him, he couldn’t ruin anything for him anymore. He checked the star system archives to see the nearest colony that would have the medical facilities they needed to help Padme give birth and help aid any pain he also might have caused her.

He found an asteroid colony nearby with the name Polis Massa, the asteroid colony had an advanced surgical center, the Polis Massan medical facility, it would be perfect for meeting Padme’s needs and they could get there in almost no time. He grasped his hands around the ship's controls edging them forwards as he entered the asteroid colony into the ship and pressed several buttons and switched causing the ship to take flight as he quickly pushed forward speeding towards the colony.

The boy landed on the asteroid and once again gently lifted his wife in his arms as the ramp lowered and he hurried down it, R2D2 and C3PO following behind him, as he got to the bottom of the ramp he was greeted by who he assumed to be a member of the medical center who had ran over to them and looked down at Padme looking rather distressed.

‘Take her to the medical room quickly!’ he cried running towards the center, Anakin running behind them looking down at Padme with relief in his eyes, she was going to be okay. They were going to help her and help her deliver their child safely.

The boy watched as the droids scanned the girl as she lay still sleeping, she groaned slightly as though she was in pain, the boy's eyes filled with tears – he had hurt her, his fears were true, why else would she sound pained? The thought of her water breaking or her soon to be in labor did not cross the boys mind, only what he had done to her and that their last conversation had been heartbreaking for the both of them, she had looked at him with fear in her eyes and he had become the monster she had feared in that moment when he lifted his hand and choked her, she was alive no thanks to him, never mind his child, he could have killed them both in the process, he never could have lived with himself had that happened.

‘I shouldn’t be here,’ the boy exclaimed as he ran out of the room to get some air, the walls had felt like they were closing in, he couldn’t handle it.

He sat outside on a rock looking at the asteroids that floated around him and up at the stars above him, for all the time he spent travelling across the galaxy he never really took a moment to stop and look at the stars like this, he had seen so many collapse, so many planets destroyed, it was nice to look above himself and see none of that, just the peacefulness of the starry sky, no one asking him to save them, no one trying to kill him, just stars. The droids had told him they would come and tell him when he was needed and they did, a droid floating out to the landscape where he sat.

‘Mr. Skywalker’ the droid spoke causing him to turn and face it, it was a medical droid, one he was not familiar with. But he didn’t care about being familiar with the droid as long as it could do its job and help Padme.

‘You have news?’ he asked anxious about his wife’s state, the droid looked concerned, Anakin hadn't seen a droid convey emotions through facial expressions and he wished he currently wasn’t seeing it, concern was not the emotion he wanted to be informed with.

‘Your wife is awake and is ready to go into labor, we have droids to ensure that the process is as painless as it possibly can be’ he informed him, Anakin could not find a reason for concern in this sentiment and was growing rather confused by the droid's straightforward words to him.

‘I don’t understand, that sounds completely fine’ he was asking himself more than the droid but the droids answer would have helped his restless mind as well.

‘Well yes, it is, the birth will be easy’

‘Then why do you look, and sound so concerned?’ he asked growing more agitated at the lack of answers he was getting, ‘don’t dance around the issue, if there’s something wrong I want to know so i can try my best to help in any way I can’

‘Medically she’s healthy...’ before Anakin could get angry again and but, in the droid, cut him off finally answering his question. ‘for reasons we can't explain we are losing her’

‘She’s dying?’ the sound of fear rising in his voice as he looked to the droid, then to the center and then to the droid again, ‘Padme she’s dying?’

‘We don't know why she has lost the will to live’ Anakin sat down in defeat blaming himself for her current state, she would have been perfectly healthy and happy where it not for his force choke that rendered her to this state ‘we need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies’

‘Babies?’ this caused Anakin to rise again in his disbelief, as he was sure he must have misheard the droid in his confusion and self-blaming but the droid soon confirmed what he had heard was indeed correct and he had not imagined it.

‘She’s carrying twins’ the droid confirmed the boy sat down once more trying to catch his breath which had sped up rapidly, two babies? How would he raise one baby without her never mind two? They would grow to hate him if they learned he had killed their mother, he couldn’t allow her to die he couldn’t,

‘with all due respect Mr. Skywalker if you wish to see your wife deliver the babies we really must leave right away’

Anakin rose from the rock running ahead of the medical droid into the surgical center, through the halls crashing into several aliens and droids as he did. But he didn’t care about them, the only thing he cared about was Padme and the baby... babies she was going to deliver. He was going to be a father, and she was going to be a mother if it was the last thing he ever did, he would ensure that she would be a mother to their children. He entered the room walking towards her slowly, swallowing hard, what would she think of him now? She had said it herself he had changed, she didn’t know him anymore, he was breaking her heart and had probably shattered it into a million pieces, he was going down a path she could not follow, because of what he had done because of what he planned to do and it had only gotten worse with his murdering... him, ‘Stop stop come back, I love you’ her words echoed in his head growing louder the closer he got to her until he finally came to her side and he eyes fell upon him, he could not tell if the look in her eyes was fear or relief, he realized in a way it might be both, relief he had not died but fear that he hadn't either and what he would do now that he had not.

‘Anakin?’ she asked as though she didn’t know, it was possible she didn’t, she might think this all a dream or worse a nightmare, that her grief was manifesting in the form of visions of her recently departed husband.

‘Padme, it’s me...’ he put his hand on top of hers and she smiled up as him intertwining their fingers, he lifted her hand and placed a kiss on it, ‘oh Padme I never mean to... I’m so sorry’

‘Never mind that Anakin, I am just happy you are here’ he nodded dropping the subject almost immediately after she said this.

Her smile faded as her face began to look rather pained, he looked at the droid in his concern fearing he was losing her but saw that his wife was in labor, given the extreme pain that usually came with giving birth Anakin marveled at how little pain she appeared to be in, the droid was right, the birth would be easy. She let out a small cry and Anakin looked as he saw the droid holding a baby as she handed it to him.

‘It’s a boy’ it told them placing it gently in Anakin’s arms.

‘What shall we call him?’ he asked looking down at her.

‘Luke, oh Luke’

‘Luke’ he repeated with a smile and a nod at the name choice, she let out another small cry as she had done previously and once again the droid held a baby, this time handing it to Padme this time as Anakin was preoccupied with the other, Luke.

‘A girl, how lovely!’ the droid exclaimed as it placed her into Padme’s arms, ‘and what will you call her?’

‘Leia’ she hugged the baby as Anakin kneeled down so the two babies were side by side, Padme placing her head in Anakin’s shoulder the two smiling down at the babies and at each other.

Anakin and Padme handed the babies to the droid once again as Anakin walked over to the droid with whom he had been speaking earlier, Padme had given birth to twins but that did not mean she was going to be okay; he had warned that she was losing the will to live.

‘Mr. Skywalker congratulations on your twins’

‘Thank you very much, I uh was wondering about Padme?’ he asked in hushed whispers so as not to alarm, ‘you had said something about losing the will to live? But she seems fine to me’

‘Well it’s the strangest thing, not long after you came to see her, she seemed to regain he life force’ it told him the two turning to look at her, ‘i can’t know for certain but I think you’re being here helped, she was quite frantic when she woke at first, seemed to think you dead isn’t that odd?’

‘Yes... very...’ the droid floated away as he walked towards her thinking of what the droid said, was it possible that it was not his force choke that had caused her to lose her will to live but instead her thinking him dead? It couldn’t be true... yet it seemed to be the case.

The babies were taken away so that Padme could rest, she placed a kiss on each babies' foreheads and gave them a goodbye telling them she loved them very much before sitting up slowly with the help of Anakin turning to face him, he froze, were they finally going to talk about everything that happened? But his frozen state was amended by her hugging him tightly, he slowly and hesitantly raised his arms and wrapped them around her, when he was certain he wasn’t imagining it he hugged her tightly and they stayed like that for several moments before she broke her grip of him holding his hands as he looked up as him.

‘Oh, Ani I was so worried, when you and...’ she paused seeing the look of discomfort that had come over his face when he anticipated the next name she would say, she backtracked and reworded her sentence, ‘when everything happened and I woke up here without you, I was certain you were dead, you have no idea how relieved I am that you are alive’

‘I could say the same about you’

‘What do you mean?’ she looked a mixture of confused and terrified at the statement before adding, ‘Ani you mustn't think anything of what happened I know you didn’t mean to hurt me’

‘No I... I am sorry about that by the way truly, and I understand if you need some time but that was not what I meant’ her face went back to the look it had been, ‘the- the droid informed me that while you were medically healthy, you were losing your will to live’

‘I couldn’t live without you Ani, you must know that’ he hand raised to rub his cheek, ‘but Obi-Wan he snuck onto my ship Anakin you must believe me, I would never betray you and I would certainly never plot against you he snuck on my ship, you must believe me’

‘I do believe you, of course I do’ he reassured her, ‘but what about everything you said? How I changed and how I was breaking your heart, that I was going down a path you couldn’t follow because of what I had done and what I was planning to do’ he rambled repeating her words before she grabbed his hands to calm, her husband down.

‘You have changed, but perhaps I judged you too quickly I mean you rushed me here and did everything you could to keep me alive, as for my heart it broke seeing you in pain but those babies and you being here has mended it’

‘What about my actions? Everything I've done and Obi-Wan-’ she cut him off

‘I don’t need to know what happened with Obi-Wan, he is not here and he was trying to kill you, I’m just happy he didn’t and the your past actions don’t define who you are’ she smiled at him reassuringly, ‘as for what you plan to do, I’m sure rushing me here was not a part of your plan, you changed what you planned to do for me and I’m sure you can do it again... can’t you?’

‘Of course, I would do anything for you, I almost lost you once I won’t lose you again’ he promised her

‘But I fear you were right, Chancellor Palpatine sent you down a corrupt path and must be dealt with’

‘I promise you I will overthrow Chancellor Palpatine’ she looked at him, ‘we will rule the galaxy together, if that is what you want my love’

‘I want there to be a just rule and I think we might be the only ones left to stand up to him’ Anakin looked rather distressed at her comment, ‘It’s all in the past, now we must write our future, not only for us but for Luke and Leia as well, it is as much their future as it is ours, if not more’

Anakin sat beside her thinking over what she had just said to him, everything she had said before was now in the past... he had been right, Obi-Wan had corrupted her and turned her against him, but she found her senses and came back to him, he had done what they had all said impossible, what they told him he could do nothing about, the thing he should not dwell on, he had saved her. He was the most powerful jedi to ever live, he had given her life with only his presence, there was no doubt he had to take down Chancellor Palpatine, but doing it would be difficult, he was heavily guarded and incredibly powerful. But he trusted Anakin, and he felt he could use that trust to his advantage but he would have to be careful – one wrong move and he would be dead, even if he did make it out alive, any chance of defeating the Chancellor after that would be impossible, furthermore it would only put Padme, Luke and Leia in danger, he wouldn’t do that to them, he would put them in their rightful place – on the top, leading by his side over an empire that bowed before them until their knees cracked.


End file.
